


My Boyfriend and his Dumbass.

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Text fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race is very lucky that there are few things Spot wouldn't do for him (and by extension, his best friend)-----Another text fic! Ft Sprace and more platonic Albert.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 31





	My Boyfriend and his Dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

(Race/ **S** **pot)**

Spottie, my love, my sweet. Have I told you how much I love you???

**What the hell did you do?**

What makes you think I did something

**Is our house still standing?**

Our apartment is fine. I’m with Al

**Race that's not better**

**Are we going to end up at the hospital again?**

….No?

**Race that had 0 confidence in it.**

I mean, physically I’m fine. 

**Again, not comforting at all.**

Do you have find my phone for me??

Spottie??

**Race where the hell are you??**

That’s the problem Spottie. We don’t know. 

**Babe, how the hell did you end up in Queens.**

Well, you see Spottie, Al wanted to go for a run. Which usually means he wants to talk, and so we ran for a bit, and then we stopped and started walking, and Al was talking and then he just kept walking and got on the subway. And then, once Al was finished talking, it became apparent that he was following me.

When I thought I was following him.

Can you please come get us.

**Why??**

I really don’t wanna catch the subway this late.

**....You're lucky I love you, Race.**

Thank you Spottie!!!

**See you in 25minutes.**


End file.
